Russia x Reader :: Forever :: Lemon
by ChidoriDestroyer
Summary: This is from my DeviantART and is a Reader insert lemon with Russia from Hetalia. I also have the one-shot part uploaded as well for the whole affect. Just check it out on my page


After grabbing your clothes for bed and the next day, you were heading up to Russia's room for the night. Getting up to his room finally, he unlocked it and let you in.

"You can change in the bathroom." He said motioning to the door.

You grabbed your pajamas and closed the door to the bathroom behind you. You brushed your teeth then changed into your pajamas. Grabbing your old clothes, you exited the bathroom to see that Russia had changed. He was now wearing a pair of sweatpants and no shirt, you stood there in a daze looking at his muscles.

"See something you like?" He smirked breaking you of your daze. Blushing madly you just ignored him, and throw you clothes over in you bag. Looking back over at Russia you noticed that he was looking at your body. Your pajamas were just a tight black tank top and white shorts, blushing you sat on the bed quickly trying to hide your blush.

"Quit it." You told him.

"Quit what?" He asked before sitting down next to you.

"Looking at me like that." You said blushing even more.

"I can't. You're just so beautiful." He said pulling you head up with two fingers under your chin. He pecked your lips, then wrapped an arm around your waist and pulled you down to lie on the bed. He pulled the covers over both of you as he turned the light off.

With one of his arms protectively wrapped around you waist, you rested your head against his bare chest listening to his heartbeat. Moving his lips to kiss your ear, he whispered softly to you.

"I'm not tired yet." He told you seductively, taking your ear lobe in his teeth nibbling lightly.

"Neither am I." You said breathlessly.

"You will become one with me, da?" He whispered, voice full of lust.

"Da..." Was all you could manage.

His lips slowly made their way down your neck kissing and nipping, getting soft moans in return. Finally his lips found their destination, your soft spot. Letting out a groan, he smirked into your skin before he bit down on the spot just enough to draw a bit of blood. Yelping, your hands shoot up to tangle into Russia's silky hair.

Cleaning the blood with his tongue, he pecked the bite to sooth the pain. Pulling back to admire his work, smirking at you. Leaning back down, he captured your lips again as his hands slid from your hips under your shirt, sending a warm sensation up your spine. Sliding back down your stomach, he took hold of the bottom of your shirt and peeled it off of your body reveling your black bra.

Russia through your shirt to the floor before he slid his hand around to your back to unclasp your bra. 'Snap.' The piece of clothing started to be pulled off of your body, just to be throw away to the floor joining your shirt. The cool air hit you breasts, and immediately your nipples hardened.

Russia's large warm hands slid from your back to cup each of your breasts. Leaning down he took one of your nipples in his mouth and his warm tongue flicked the hardened bud. While his mouth was paying attention to your one breast, the other was being kneaded lightly with his other hand. Sucking and licking at you bud, you were trying to hold back your sounds of pleasure. Sadly ending the attempt a breathless moan escaped from your mouth.

With that one moan Russia became even harder, and now it was starting to ache. Pulling his mouth of your breast, he smirked at you. Then his hands made their way to your waistband of you shorts, sliding a few fingers under he pulled the shorts down your legs. He then, without hesitation, pulled your soaked panties off of you and threw them to be abandoned like the rest of your clothes.

The tall Russian man loomed over you, his eyes taking in every inch of your body. Eyes widening, he felt you pull on his sweatpants pulling them down slightly. He then grabbed the sweatpants and pulled them down the whole way kicking them off. You could then see the bulge that was in his boxers. Slowly you reached up and grabbed the waistband of his boxers, and pulled them down.

There was no way...

It can't...

He was huge, that was going inside of you?!

As if reading your thoughts, he caressed your cheek and kissed you softly, murmuring, "You'll be okay, I'll be gentle." He told you. This helped you calm down a little more, but still, how was he going to fit?!

Gasping, you felt Russia's finger brush up against your opening. Slowly he rubbed your womanhood, he was rubbing you agonizingly slow. You squirmed under his touch, groaning and bucking your hips slightly to his touch. Smirking at this, he slowly pushed his finger inside.

He started to pump in and out of you, earning light moans. A few moments later, he slid a second finger in, pumping faster. You groaned in a great amount of pleasure, you started to feel you stomach tighten, when Russia pulled his fingers out quickly sensing that you were close and he didn't want to wear you out already. Groaning in displeasure you watched his suck all of your love juices off of his fingers.

Russia leaned forward, resting his forearms next to you body. His lips kissed your earlobe ever so lightly.

"Are you sure?" He asked you lightly, pulling his head up to look into your eyes.

"Da." You told him wrapping your arms around his neck, pulling his lips down to yours capturing them in a passionate kiss.

Russia pushed your legs apart before positioning his member, looking up at you before continuing. You gave him a light nod of approval. He slowly pushed his throbbing member inside, watching for signs of pain.

After some stopping and adjusting, his member was finally fully inside of you.

"M-move" You told him, wrapping you arms tightly around his neck.

He started to thrust in and out of you groaning and grunting in pleasure. You moaned each time a wave of pleasure surged through you. He made you feel whole, he fit you perfectly in every way possible.

"_, you're so, nghh, tight. It f-feels so, argg, good." He groaned out.

His large warm hands took hold of your hips pounding into you harder and deeper. His member started to hit your G-spot, over and over. Your body was surging with pleasure, digging you nails into Russia's back. Your stomach was tightening up again like before. Russia suddenly stopped and pulled out of you.

"Get on your hands and knees." He told you, smirking and glistening with sweat.

You obeyed and felt his enter you from behind. Russia took hold of your hips once again, and started to pound inside of you. At this angle, he felt even more amazing then before. The tightening in your stomach was making you even closer to your climax.

"Russia-arggh, I'm ge-getting clo-close!" You managed.

"Say my name." Russia told you, lustfully.

"Arggh- Rus-"

"My human name."

"Ivan!" You yelled.

"Louder!" He commanded.

"IVAN!" You yelled louder.

You felt you walls clamp down on his hard member, and he pounded inside of you even harder.

"IVAN!" You screamed as you came.

"_!" Ivan yelled cumming right after you. He pulled himself out of you and collapsed on the bed. You collapsed right next to him panting and looked over at his body. There was a thin layer of sweat on his scalped body that made his body look like one of a Greek gods.

"I love you, Ivan." You told him pecking his lips.

"I love you too, _. You are one with Russia and will be the only one, forever." He kissed your cheek then snaked his arms around your waist pulling you close to him. Grabbing the covers he pulled them over both of your worn out bodies.


End file.
